User blog:Prince of Sparta/The Echo Reviews
This is where you post your stories for me to review. Note: I can be and will be harsh, but since I'm everybodies friend, I won't as harsh as the normal reviews you see around this wiki(by that, I mean KV's, no offense). So, LET'S DO THIS!!!! Grading Scale Just like back in ye ol' schoolyards. Along with these grades, there will be pros and cons. NOTE: This is to help you improve, not to be mean or judgmental. A+(the best you can possibly do) A''' 'A-' '''B+ B''' 'B-' '''C+ C''' 'C-' '''D+ D''' 'D-' '''F(the worst you can possibly do) This goes for all things reviewed, whether it's stories, videogames or comedies. I DO NOT REVIEW REVIEWS, BLOGS,etc. I only review by request, so let's get started. Reviews 'Dragon Ball Z: Bloodwolf (Z-Fighter Saga)' Pros: I love Vegeta, so this is my story. Goku not being the main character: THANK THE LORD Cons: The plot is very, very rushed. You need more dialogue between plot points. I mean, a scene of Raditz killing Piccolo would be nice, maybe even the life of the Z-Fighters a few days before the arrival, heck, at least have some dialogue between Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz before the arrive. It's very rushed.All Failure to capitalize proper nouns such as Goku, Frieza, etc. Gohan's emotions after being captured is WEAK, it felt very bland and boring. The battle's are tasteless, I had no fun reading them. Resolution: All in all, this story was obviously not at its best. It's plot has great potential and I can't wait to see what's next. It is unfinished of course, but some easy mistakes that shouldn't have been made were made, causing this story to drop in grade. Plus, the lack of emotion with characters and fights, plus the rushed plot had me give this story the grade of: D+(temporary grade until the rest of the saga is finished) Dragonball V Pros: The grammar and spelling pleased me. I'm so proud. A story about Vegeta: Automatcially loved by me. Energy Drainer: Nice I'm on the fence about writing similar to the Forgotten. It's nice to see.... but it's kind of KV's trademark. Cons: Why the giants gaps between paragraphs? It's weird and unecessary. Big Bang Attack, Final Flash and etc. are Vegeta's moves, not general saiyan moves. That seems awkward. Battles are rushed...come to think of it, the entire plot is rushed and not very detailed. Piccolo comes from where? Oh wait... didn't mention that part. Separating each fight and giving it it's own chapter or whatever doesn't fit, all should be one chapter unless it's major. The fights are very, vey, VERY boring. It's not enjoyable to read. Lacks emotion with characters, everyone is grey. Resolution: This is a story about Vegeta, so I like the idea, but the plot is weird and rushed, the fights have no taste and....well it just isn't entertaining. BUT, the grammar is fantastic and spelling errors are minimal to none. This story deserves a grade of: D(temporary grade until the rest is finished) Category:Blog posts